In Pursuit Of Victory
by gatehead81
Summary: This fic was originally titled 'Ninja Sam' Didn't do it justice. Sam finds herself alone and seeking out a target, but all is not what it seems.


**AN: This fic was initially called NINJA SAM, but I don't think the name does it any justice so I changed it to IN PURSUIT OF VICTORY, hope I haven't upset anyone!**

This is my first fan fic. Original post Dec16 2010.

This piece is intended to be a light hearted look at the team from Sam's point of view...hope you enjoy :)

Oh and be as brutal as you like with the reviews. Can't fix what I don't know is broken!

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment only and not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

**

* * *

**

IN PURSUIT OF VICTORY (Formerly NINJA SAM)

* * *

The darkness seemed to close in around her as she drifted quietly across the yard towards the gable wall. Her backup and her initial target were both out of sight at the moment though she knew neither were very far away.

The chill of the stone wall seeped into her back as she pressed against it. She could feel every bump on the surface through the thin attire that she wore. Maybe this choice of outfit hadn't been the best after all, though she had to admit the silk felt good against her skin. It hugged her lean figure and yet was completely non-restrictive which was definitely an advantage given the situation she now found herself in.

Pulling her bulky concealed weapon close to her skin of her stomach she edged towards the corner of the wall and listened. A single heavy footfall identified her target and gave away his position. She listened for more, her breathing stilling to almost nothing so as not to give herself away. A second footfall trying to be quiet on the unforgiving concrete provoked a small smile, now she was glad she was in slip-ons rather than her boots.

A breeze blew from behind shifting the sleek black fabric around her. She tensed but it didn't make even the hint of a rustle. The biggest problem she had was the visibility of her hair. Being blonde did have some disadvantages. That and her decision to use herbal shampoo, what had she been thinking? If she'd only thought to bring a black wrap it would have solved both problems in one go.

Knowing that lingering too long in one place was risky and that the current art of wind would make her known to the enemy she inhaled quietly and prepared to make her move. She would have to be quick. Once out in the open she would have only one chance to take out her target and make it across the yard back into the shadow of the low building on the other side.

She dug deep bolstering her confidence and allowed a small burst of adrenaline pushed her into action.

* * *

Her weapon slipped flawlessly from its hiding place just as she made eye-contact with the surprised Jaffa. Raising it she fired and resolutely moved on.

She was about half way across the open space when out of the corner of her eye her slowly creasing target stalled on one knee. Gritting her teeth she didn't have time to re-acquire. Instead she ducked and sensed more than anything a shot going over her right shoulder. Then she was back in the shadows.

Fighting to control her breathing she glanced back. Her enemy lay face down near the corner she had just vacated. If she hadn't known his exact last position chances were she wouldn't be able to see him. His dark skin and black attire blended neatly into the night. Only the hint of his weapon sticking out from below him belied his location.

"Damn!" She exclaimed quietly to herself. If she hadn't heard him, he would have taken her out for sure. Closing her eyes momentarily she leaned against the wall and blew out a heady breath but there was no time to reflect, she had to regroup, she still had one more target to go and where the hell was her backup?

Pushing worst case scenario to the back of her mind she gripped her weapon tight and pushed of the wall.

Her breath arrested in her throat as she came face to face with a man just slightly taller than herself. "Daniel!" She squeaked.

"Hi Sam." He grinned evilly his eyes suddenly flashing in the moonlight. His gaudy weapon was already pointed straight at her. Sam braced herself. He was too far away to risk rushing him and there was no chance of her being quick enough to get a clean shot without being taken out. She resisted the urge to close her eyes as he steadied the line of his weapon on her chest.

Out of nowhere a streak of red shot along Daniel's neck and up his face. Shocked the man shuddered before he fell sideways onto the ground. Sam took only a moment to register the fatal damage before her eye was drawn upwards towards the source of the attack.

* * *

Colonel O'Neill gave her a casual two fingered salute from the roof of the garage. She grinned back at him as his catapulted himself over the edge, his boots thudding noisily as he landed at her side.

"Thanks for that Sir, I was sure he had me."

"I always got you're back. You should know that Carter." Holding his foreign weapon awkwardly out to the left he looked down at himself. "Nice choice in outfits by the way."

"Yeah Sir I thought you'd like them."

"Plastic nunchucks are a bit ineffective though." Sam let out a light laugh as the Colonel chucked the offending item onto the grass and did a little twirl before focussing his attention on the fallen man.

Daniel still lay on his side on the grass his eyes closed.

"He never did learn to look up." Jack remarked regretfully kicking the man softly on the sole of his boot. Sam simply shrugged.

"Yeah well next time I get to be on Sam's team."

"Hey shut up! Dead ninjas don't talk." Jack kicked Daniel a little harder.

"Ah, ow! An-nd they do if they've brought beer."

"Meh." The Colonel waved dismissively. "Already got some of that."

"Okay, so how about cake then?"

"Excellent!"

Sam watched as the older man reached out and pulled the younger to his feet.

Daniel swept one hand over his face and grimaced at the red stain left on his knuckles. "The red dye in the super-soakers is a nice touch, who's idea was that?"

"Teal'c's of course."

"Say where is Teal'c anyway?"

"I am here O'Neill."

Carter turned, her eye running the full length of her Jaffa friend. He looked surprisingly at home in the black ninja outfit. He smiled down at her.

"See that's why I want to be on Sam's team next time." Daniel was pointing excitedly at the red stain that sat directly over Teal'c's heart. "She didn't even slow down and still managed to kill him stone dead."

"Yeah I saw that, very impressive. Not that I would expect anything less." The Colonel added quickly when she shot him a sharp look.

Sam returned her attention to her Jaffa friend and ducked her head thankful that the darkness was hiding her blush when Teal'c too inclined his head in deference to her skill. "Stop it you guys." She had gotten lucky was all.

"No." Jack stated flatly. "Credit where credit is due Cater. You took out Teal'c who is undoubtedly the best of us." There was just a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he honoured Teal'c.

"Yeah and then I ran straight into _Daniel!_"

"Who is...the one I took care of, and that is why we make such a great team!" He raised his palm in the air.

"Oh yeah!" Sam yelled as her hand connected with his completing the high-five. The Colonel whooped and pointed his fingers disparagingly at his team-mates.

"I think we should go put the steaks on." Huffed Daniel, apparently he had not missed the reference to his level of skill that was left in the gap of Jack's last statement, or her own similar inference.

"Indeed." Rumbled a disgruntled Teal'c.

Sam knew how much the Jaffa hated losing. She also knew how much he hated to cook while O'Neill criticised his technique over his shoulder, but a bet was a bet and victory was ever so sweet!

* * *

The steaks were sizzling loudly making Sam hungry, she was not sure she could wait much longer. "So what time are Janet and Cassie getting here?" She asked handing out the beers as she rejoined the boys near the pit.

Jack turned his head to answer but could only gargle as a flash of red filled his open mouth. Daniel was next to take a hit. Sam was almost blinded when her own face was covered in bright red liquid. She wiped her eyes just in time to see Teal'c shying away from a fiery jet that still managed to connect with the back of his head.

Shocked for a moment they all just stared at each other before complying with the rules of the game and falling to the ground.

"So much for the mighty SG-1!" Janet Frasier crowed as her and Cassie stepped out of the bushes brandishing dye filled super-soakers.

"Ha, ha, ha, we win!" Shouted the youthful Cassie, jumping up and down in her black ninja suit.

"Now, now Cassie don't boast."

"But Mo-om!"

"Yeah okay you're right, we win, go team Frasier!" A high-five rang out across the yard.

Sam opened one eye to see the Colonel grinning at her. "On three." He mouthed.

Almost imperceptibly she nodded. One, two…

"Three!" Jack yelled as he and Sam popped up soaking the two new arrivals from head to toe. Daniel and Teal'c rose with a yell and very soon an all out war had broken out in Jack O'Neill's backyard provoking much curiosity from the quiet and somewhat stuffy suburban neighbours.

**THE END**

**AN: ****So that's it. Hope you liked it. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope I've managed to correct most of the little errors within the text.**


End file.
